


A Mutual Crush

by MagentasNightmare



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, BJ under the table;), DON'T LIKE - DON'T READ (I'm not changing what I write for anyone:), F/M, Insecurity, Merle and the farmer's daughter, Merle is a total boo, Teen love, Truck nooky by the lake, ge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 17:49:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10443591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagentasNightmare/pseuds/MagentasNightmare
Summary: Merle is excited to see his teen crush when she returns home from college for a visit. The only problem is that his teen crush is also his boss's daughter. Merle discovers what happens when the girl of his dreams has dreams of her own that involve him;)(still posting the next chapter of 'You Don't Know Me, But..." on Wednesday:) Just FYI





	

_**A Mutual Crush** _

Rachael was the prettiest girl Merle had ever seen. The fact that she was his boss's only daughter made her untouchable, though. Andrew Samuel made that clear more than once in his own, not so subtle way.

She'd been away at college for months, and Merle listened intently to any news of her, despite not having a chance. He wanted to know if someone had stolen her heart from his empty hands yet.

All the way through high school he'd lingered in the background of her life, working at her father's ranch and trying to catch her eye in any way he could.

She would be hanging out with her little girlfriends in the farmyard while he worked every day after school and he'd watch her with a hopeful heart. He'd wear his best leather boots and nicest cowboy hat trying to look good for her, but he could never tell if she noticed his efforts.

She'd stop and chat with him sometimes, always with one eye out for her father who was overprotective of her around all boys. Mr. Samuel liked Merle as an employee but didn't want him anywhere near his precious daughter.

Rachael was sweet and funny, with long blonde hair that she always wore in two braids just to drive him crazy, at least that's the way it felt. Her short denim cutoffs and sleeveless floral tops all conspired to make him a blithering idiot in her presence. She'd grin and look up at him through her lashes every time he stumbled over his words, and he could still feel all the blood rushing to his face at just the thought of her.

By the time they both graduated, Merle had worked up the courage to hint to her father that he'd like to ask her out, just to a movie or something, but he was shut down immediately.

"Rachael is very special, Merle."

"I know, she's the nicest girl I ever met."

"She has a scholarship, and she's headed to law school someday soon."

"Yes, Sir," Merle smiled, imagining her as a high-class lawyer with the whole world at her feet. He knew that she'd get there too, Rachael left everyone at school in the dust academically.

"Maybe stick to girls from your own side of the tracks, Merle. You'd have nothing in common with a girl like Rachael."

Merle nodded and tried to act like the comment wasn't a huge smack in the face, he still needed the job after all.

"Sorry...it was just a thought."

"Keep it that way, Merle."

_**/** _

Tonight she'd be back from college, and he'd get to see her at the big fall dinner that her family always held in the church basement. He didn't own any fancy clothing, so he showed up in his standard flannel shirt and tight blue jeans, there was no point in pretending he was one of them. Merle knew he was only invited out of general courtesy anyway.

He grabbed his black cowboy hat from next to the door and jumped into his truck to make it to the church on time. It would be a good meal anyway, and he'd get to agonize over Rachael for a couple of hours at the very least.

Merle had seen a couple of different girl since Rachael left for college, but always thought of her and he couldn't seem to click with any of them.

When he pulled up outside the church in his beat up old truck, Rachael was the first person he saw. She was standing in the sun and running her fingers through her golden hair absentmindedly. Merle sighed at the sight of her, she looked different, but it wasn't bad at all.

The country girl with the cutoff shorts and the braids was now a classy young woman in a baby pink dress with heels and her long hair flowing all the way down to her waist.

Before he knew what hit him, she was waving to him through the window of his truck, and he knew it was too late to run.

He stepped out and immediately lit a smoke, she had him feeling completely fucked up, and he knew he'd be stuttering again.

"Merle, hey!" she called as he came closer.

"Hi, Rachael," he smiled, looking around to see where her father might be.

"How's it going?" she asked, leaning in to wrap her arms around him.

"Good. You?"

Her hair smelled like roses...fucking roses!

Merle's hands came to rest on her back for a moment before she moved away and he was almost destroyed right there. It wasn't fair for any woman to be this perfect, it had to be some kind of crime. He figured that she should at least be a bitch or something, but she wasn't; Rachael had once carried a dog all the way to the local vet in the rain after it had been hit by a car. She was as good as any person could be.

"You look great!" she smiled, looking him up and down.

"I look the same, y-you look...incredible," he stammered.

"I'm home for a whole week; maybe we could go for a drink or something," she grinned.

"Yeah? You want to?" he asked, just trying to verify what she had said before he got excited.

"Definitely. What about tomorrow night?"

"Whenever you want," he insisted. "But...what about your dad? He doesn't want me to go out with you."

"He doesn't? I know he's overprotective, but I didn't know he had a problem with me seeing you specifically," she mused like she had no idea such an idea was possible.

"Yeah...I was gonna ask you out before you left and he said I shouldn't."

"Why not?"

"It doesn't matter."

He didn't know how to word it on such short notice when all he could think of was being alone with her. Telling her that her father basically said he was good enough to wrangle his horses but better keep his filthy hands off of his daughter would just be awkward.

"It's not up to him who I see anymore, I'm a grown woman," she insisted. "Things are not so good at home these days...it's been driving me crazy."

"Really?" he asked.

Merle hadn't noticed anything around the ranch, but he typically kept himself busy and minded his own business.

"It's a long story," she sighed. "If you don't mind listening later I'd love someone to talk to about it."

"Of course, you can talk to me about anything."

"I can't talk to anyone at school...they're all so self-absorbed."

"You can always talk to me, Rachael."

"Thanks," she smiled, and her eyes sparkled up at him, leaving him weak for her.

Merle imagined getting fired for daring to take her out, but he'd risk it now. If he had to find another job just to take her out, then he'd do it, she was his dream girl.

_**/** _

They were ushered inside and seated down at the end of a long table with a burgundy tablecloth that went all the way down to the floor.

Merle grabbed a beer and a scotch and brought her a strawberry wine cooler; it was all he ever saw her drink in terms of alcohol.

"Thanks, Merle."

He nodded to her and tried to avoid eye contact with her father who was now sitting down at the opposite end of the long table.

nodded to him and began shooting the breeze with his fancy rancher friends and their wives.

Dinner was served, but Merle had very little appetite and couldn't seem to keep his eyes off of Rachael, who didn't appear to be hungry either.

The basement had about 50 people crammed into it, and they still insisted on having dancing after the meal. It was a southern town, and they all liked their dancing.

"Are you gonna ask me to dance?" Rachael asked when the music began.

"I..." he began, looking down the table to Mr. Samuel but realizing that he was going to blow his chances with her if he didn't grow a pair of balls. "Yes. Will you dance with me, Rachael?"

She grabbed his hand and pulled him out to the dance floor where Merle looked everywhere except at his boss; he didn't want his glaring to ruin this moment for him.

Rachael's hands moved to his shoulders, and she rested her cheek on his chest right away, leaving him without a single ounce of comprehension at his luck.

She moved his hands to her waist, and he realized he'd just been standing there stunned for a moment.

Soon his nerves eased, and she looked up at his face.

"I missed you, Merle."

"Me?"

"Yes, there are no guys like you at college," she sighed.

"Guys like me aren't smart enough to get in," he chuckled.

"You're the kind of smart that doesn't register as well on written exams, but I'll take your kind of smart any day."

"Thanks," he said, assuming it was a nice way of saying he just wasn't book smart.

"Did you miss me?" she asked as her hands moved around the back of his neck.

"I missed you a lot, Rachael. I was really happy when I heard that you'd be here tonight."

"Where do you want to go tomorrow?" she asked.

"Anywhere you want, I got a bit of money so I could take you out for a nice supper somewhere," he suggested.

"Maybe we could just take your truck out to the lake and park up with a nice cold 6-pack," she grinned.

"We can do anything you want," he insisted.

The song ended, and she looked up into his eyes; his heart felt like it was going to stop cold for a second.

"Maybe we could do some skinny dipping," she winked, then sauntered back to the table with her hips swaying softly.

Merle frowned in confusion and dared to look over at Mr. Samuel who was giving him a vague look of disapproval.

The discussion back at the table moved to Rachael, and all of her successes at college and Merle smiled as everyone praised her intelligence and excellent grades.

Mr. Samuel commented that she was going to be the most sought-after lawyer in the state and the most sought-after wife as well.

Everyone agreed that she was both beautiful and had a bright future and she began to look embarrassed at all the praise, so she tried to change the subject.

"I'm just happy to be home for a while where I can be myself and see old friends," she smiled, nodding to Merle.

"You'll have to give Gareth a call while you're home," her father suggested. "That boy is taking over the car dealership for his father and doing a fine job."

"I don't think so, Dad, we never really got along."

"Well, see somebody then, you don't want to spend all your time in the barn with my yard boy, right?"

Merle knew he was the 'yard boy' in question and excused himself to go to the bathroom.

_**/** _

Merle stood before the bathroom mirror and looked at his reflection wondering what the hell Rachael was thinking.

_**Was he forbidden fruit?** _

_**A way to get back at her father for being too protective?** _

_**A cry for help?** _

_**Was she slumming it?** _

Merle didn't even really want to go back to the table but he had his pride, and he wasn't about to let his boss have the upper hand anymore.

When he returned, the ranchers were all outside smoking cigars after the church ladies had tossed them out due to the smell.

Rachael looked a little ticked off, and he asked if she was OK.

"He shouldn't talk to you that way, Merle. I'm so sorry."

"Don't say sorry for him; it's OK."

"That's why he didn't want you to go out with me?" she asked.

"Yes. Maybe he's not wrong, Rachael. You got a lot of rich boys at your university who you'd have things in common with."

"I'm not interested in any of them," she insisted. "I want you to take me out."

"Honey, I've wanted you since the moment I laid eyes on you, but I can't give you everything they could. I'll always be the kind of guy who works for other people and doesn't own a suit."

Her eyes burned into his and she looked left and right so quickly he thought she saw something coming at them.

Her hands grabbed the edge of the table, and her head disappeared under the burgundy tablecloth.

"Rachael," he whispered cause he could see trouble coming.

His knees were grabbed, and he almost squealed like a kid from shock.

"Shhhh..." she warned, leaning her cheek on his inner thigh.

Merle looked around and apparently nobody had seen a damn thing.

Rachael's hands moved up his thighs to the pockets of his jeans, and he covered his mouth with his cloth napkin trying to stifle a moan.

This was going somewhere very naughty; only a fool wouldn't see that coming.

Mr. Samuel marched back in with his cronies and instantly asked where Rachael was. Merle kept his damn mouth shut, afraid to even speak as her fingers began working on his belt.

She rubbed her cheek slowly against the inside seam of his dark jeans, and he slid his hand under the tablecloth, trying to compel her to stop when he actually wanted her to continue.

Up one side, all the way to his crotch and then back down the other leg to his knee...she tortured him with her hands.

One of Mr. Samuel's friends asked how long he'd been working at the ranch and he cleared his throat as Rachael groped him through his jeans.

"Since I was 15...so 5 years now?"

"The best thing about Merle is he's never running off to college, so I'll never have to train a new yard boy, right Merle?"

Merle tried to keep his cool as Rachael urged his stone hard dick from his pants and began to draw her tongue across his flesh like a blade, dangerous and malevolent.

"Uh huh," he answered.

Merle looked down, leaning his forehead in the palm of his hand and saw her hand working his cock and the tip of her tongue drift over the slit.

"You OK?" Mrs. Samuels asked.

"Yes, Ma'am," he nodded.

Merle didn't know what the end game was, but pretty soon he'd be cumming right down the throat of his dream girl while sitting only feet from her father who thought he was shit. It had a kind of poetic justice to it that he couldn't help but find satisfying.

"Finding new staff every three or four years is the worst," an older rancher continued, still going on about losing workers to college and bright futures.

"That's the trick to it, though, Max. You have to look for the guys who are never leaving town, the ones who ain't setting foot in a college except maybe to clean it. You'll never have to look for workers again if you just find yourself a Merle, you'll be all set."

Merle felt lower than shit, but it could only hurt so bad when Rachael was taking his dick nice and deep, and nice and wet over and over as he winced. He gripped his beer bottle tightly in his right hand and prayed for relief.

"Andrew! What the hell is the matter with you?" Mrs. Samuel snapped when she'd heard quite enough. "Here you are, in the house of the Lord, drunk as a skunk, and saying such evil things about Merle! It's disgraceful!"

She was always a quiet woman who rarely spoke up and to see her losing it in public this way was completely out of character.

"Damn it, Frances! Don't tell me my business in front of my friends, woman!" he bellowed.

Merle could feel Rachael's tongue swirling around the head of his dick as her little right hand cupped his balls and he was glad the commotion was taking away from his eyes rolling back into his head.

The fight continued between her parent's, but he couldn't follow it anymore as he was dragged closer and closer to the edge.

The warm wet hand and smooth, slippery mouth under the table finally got the better of him, and he groaned out loud and banged his fist on the table in agony.

Everyone turned to look over at him, his red face and clenched fist made him look like a crazy person surely.

"Uh...you guys shouldn't fight?" he uttered.

They barely took notice of his comment and soon the fight was working its way out to the rectory, and all hell was breaking loose.

Thankfully nobody noticed when Rachael finally reappeared so he took her by the waist and pulled her to the Sunday school room.

"What was all that about?" he asked, shutting the door behind them.

"I've wanted to touch you for so long," she purred, pulling him closer as he tucked his shirt back into his pants.

"Seriously?"

Nothing in the whole world made sense at that moment.

"Yeah...I've been thinking about you since my dad first hired you. I swore to myself that I'd finally tell you how I feel this week, I was hoping you liked me too."

"Are you insane? Look at you! You're the most beautiful girl on the face of the whole planet!"

She smiled at him like she couldn't believe he'd even think such a thing about her.

"This is so crazy. I didn't know you liked me too," she smiled. "Take me out to the lake tonight, Merle...please."

"Rachael, I'd take you to the fucking moon if you asked me to. But what about-"

"My father? My parents are getting divorced if that wasn't already clear and my mother's family are the ones paying for my education...my father's been gambling his money away for years."

"Are you serious? I had no idea," Merle exclaimed.

"My father likes his secrets, his mistresses, and his booze. That's the reason I'll be visiting my mother next time I come home from college instead of going back to the ranch."

"I can't believe this...they looked the same as they always do to me."

"Forget about them, Merle...take me to the lake."

Merle thought about it for about 2 seconds before he pulled her out the back door of the church and out to his truck. The adrenaline swarmed his body, and he didn't care about his job or anything else in that moment.

She slid in beside him in his ugly old rusty truck, and he couldn't believe this angel was by his side.

There were still people bickering outside the church, and she slithered in close to him.

"Take me away from here," she breathed, and he fired up the engine and did as she asked.

Merle stopped by the cold beer store to pick up a 6-pack of cheap beer and a fresh pack of smokes.

The sky as they drove out to the lake was the muddy shade of blue that indicated dusk was approaching.

Endless fireflies smacked the windshield as he drove, simultaneously dying and leaving a pretty glow all over the glass.

She worked her way right into his very soul, kissing his neck and running her hand up and down his leg again. He couldn't wait to get his hands off the wheel to touch her back.

The lake was dark by the time they got there, and he pulled in at a quiet spot secluded by trees where nobody would trouble them.

Merle put the truck in park and before he could blink she was in his arms and kissing him hard.

He didn't see the need for any words either, they liked each other, and that was all he ever needed to know. He lay her down on the bench seat wishing his truck wasn't so old and dusty, but she didn't seem to care at all.

The soft material of her baby pink dress and the heat in her every move was like being mauled by a tigress wrapped in silk.

"I want you all over me," she whined.

Merle slid his hands up her legs all the way to her skimpy panties, and his head dropped desperately to the nook between her cheek and her shoulder.

"You OK?" she asked.

"I'm so OK it hurts," he groaned, sliding his eager hips between her thighs.

She did some wiggling around on her back and in a heartbeat she was in her bra and panties under him.

Merle took most of her small breast into his hungry mouth through the thin silk of her bra.

"Oh fuck," she gasped holding his head to her chest.

Merle ground his hips between her legs and pulled her feet up onto his lower back. He was going to fuck her good and proper and try to make her his girl for life.

His right hand cupped her perfect ass cheek, and he pulled her hips up tighter against his desperate cock.

It got ridiculously hot, and she begged him to strip.

Merle backed up and unbuttoned his shirt, keeping one eye on her for any hint of hesitation, but she was squirming impatiently for him.

His hands made their way to his belt, and he paused against all his better judgment.

"Why me?"

"You really wanna know?" she asked.

"I gotta know."

"Cause you always asked me how my day was...you told me all those stupid jokes just to make me laugh, and I loved that you were always looking at me when I looked over at you. The tight jeans and cowboy hat don't hurt either," she winked, pulling him down to her.

Merle slid her panties down her legs, and she unfastened her bra behind her back. She was just as beautiful as he knew she would be, maybe even more so.

He kissed from her neck to her belly then down to her thighs and calves; he wanted to take his time.

The frogs croaked, competing with cicadas and a soft breeze blew through the trees around them...the evening was perfect.

He held her thighs as they opened and he licked, bit and kissed his way to the burning fire between her legs.

Merle kissed her closed lips and kept his eyes on her face although she wasn't looking at him, her eyes were focused on the stars outside the window over her head.

He continued to kiss her skin softly until she let one leg fall off the edge of the bench seat and opened the other leg further.

He licked from her entrance to the bundle of sensitive nerves that controlled her very core.

"Jesus!" she whined, pulling his hair and not letting go for anything.

He trailed his tongue in dizzying circles around her love button and made her squirm trying to attain direct contact. Her lips were nudged apart by his thirsty tongue, and he lapped at her juices like she was the very sustenance of life.

"I used to touch myself and think of you," she whispered.

"Me too...like last week," he chuckled.

Merle teased her entrance with the tips of his fingers and wrapped his wet lips around her clit, hoping to make her start screaming.

"I have a condom in my purse...grab it!" she gasped.

"Don't you wanna get off first?" he asked.

"I want to cum with you inside me," she panted, scrambling to get into a sitting position and he grabbed her little black purse to find a condom.

He had it rolled down in no time and then she was on him, opening her perfect thighs around his hips.

He was sat right in the middle of the bench seat and still staring at the afterglow of fireflies as she sank her unfathomable tight heat down on his dick.

"Oh for cryin' out loud," he groaned, grabbing both handfuls of her ass and squeezing hard.

He was already trying not to cum and attempted to distract himself with her breasts.

He took both and pulled them to his mouth as she began to move slowly on his lap, taking him in...letting him out halfway.

She kissed him softly and wrapped her arms around his neck like he was the man of her dreams and he hoped it was more than a crush for her.

"Will you wait for me?" she asked, out of breath but still starting to ride him faster.

"Wait for you?"

"While I'm in school...would you be willing to wait? I'll come see you whenever I can."

"Yes."

There was no question that he would so he needed no other words.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. I'd wait forever...now cum for me, honey."

She rolled her hips, and he sucked her nipples softly and then teased them both with the tip of his tongue.

Within minutes she was gasping and clinging to his head with both arms, riding harder and harder as it erupted from deep inside her.

"Oh fuck...oh yes, Merle...Mmmm!"

"That's my girl...that's right...you just let it all go," he murmured, holding onto her tight around her waist and pulling her down harder on his dick.

Being a young man with a healthy sex drive, he lay her out to finish himself off again, and she whispered and moaned sweet words into his neck the whole time, making him feel like God himself.

"You're so good...you feel so good inside me...please, wait for me till I come back for Thanksgiving. I'll make it worth your while, baby."

"I'll wait..." he groaned, only inches from cumming for the second time that night. "I'll wait for you."

_**/** _

The stars were full in the sky by the time they crawled onto the hood of his truck to admire them and the moon peeked out from behind the mountains.

"This is the best night I ever had, honey," Merle sighed, opening them both a beer and then lighting a smoke.

"You really didn't know I wanted you?" she asked skeptically.

"Pfft! Not a clue. I shovel horseshit for a living; I kinda figured I wasn't on your radar," he laughed.

"If you ever want proof, I used to write about you in my diary," she giggled.

"Stop it!"

"I did! I wrote poems that would make you cringe," she insisted, nudging him with her shoulder.

"You gotta let me read that sometime," he begged.

"It's at my dorm, but I'll send it to you. Just promise not to tease me forever, I wrote it when I was 15."

"I promise," he vowed, leaning in to kiss her again just cause he could. "Your dad is gonna murder me."

"My mom is keeping the horses and moving to her new acreage as soon as the divorce is finalized. It should be next month so you can go work for her, she loves you."

"Whew! I'm pretty attached to your horses."

A little more time passed, and they talked, sipped a couple of beer and just enjoyed the peace of the moment.

By the time she went back to school, Merle had promised her a hundred times that he'd wait and that he didn't mind at all. They made love every single night, talked for hours, and since her father had lost power in the family, they didn't have him to worry about either. Mr. Samuel knew that Merle would be keeping his job with his soon to be ex-wife and that he had no say about it anymore, so he just sulked as Merle and Rachael walked hand in hand around the property.

_**/** _

Time passed slowly like honey through a sieve and Merle was working for Rachael's mother by the time the holidays arrived.

An email came the night before Rachael was due to come home for Thanksgiving and Merle was so excited he could hardly sit still.

**~ Babe! I'll be there at 8 am if the traffic is good. Thanks for all the naughty Facetime and Skyping;) It feels a lot less lonely here with your handsome face on my laptop screen. I miss you so bad! Please, take me out to the lake the first night I'm home. I don't wanna waste a single minute with you.**

**LOVE YOU!**

**p.s. Here's that poem from when I was 15 . I totally forgot about it when I got back to school. (it rhymes, and it's cringy as fuck, but you promised not to tease me, remember?)**

_His eyes are cornflower blue_

_his smile makes me feel brand new_

_I dream of his touch in the night_

_when he's here, everything feels so right_

_one day I will let him know_

_and just maybe he won't let me go..._

It was still beyond belief to him that she had wanted him back for all that time and he had to keep reminding himself that she was really his.

Merle couldn't wait to see her again, she was everything he ever dreamed of and waiting for her was a sweet hell that he wouldn't trade for anything, cringy teenage poems and all.


End file.
